


Ain't No thang

by sassyprep87



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, dont let quil near a mircophone, song prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyprep87/pseuds/sassyprep87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quil gets ahold of a microphone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't No thang

**Author's Note:**

> So I was at work and this song came on and I just had the image of Quil shaking his hips and telling a girl he would always be there and doing it in the most unique way possible. Hope I was able to convey that to you all! I apologize for repeat words and any run on, I pulled a long shift, but I just needed to get this out! Lol.

The music blared throughout the party, pumping through everyone like a heartbeat, making everyone move like one. On the couch Bella was turned towards Kim and Emily, laughing. Suddenly the music cut out and what sounded like feed back from a microphone squealed in the air, gathering all the girls attention to the one person causing the party to stop.

Coughing, Quil lifted the mic to his lip, "Test 1, 2, test 1,2" Grinning he turned to look behind him at his two best friends, each one gave him a double thumbs up as he returned the gesture. Turning back around he smiled and pointed to Bella. "This ones for you babe! Hit it boys!" Snapping his fingers Embry pushed play and bit back his laughter as he watched his best friend start to make a fool of himself. Of course, he did it a lot, but he rarely pulled others down with him, this was too good to miss, so he pulled out a his small video camera, shot Jacob a glance and his record.

Immediately Bella's eyebrows shot up and her cheeks turned deep red. Both Kim and Emily cackled behind their hands, dropping their hands from their mouths enough to hug themselves because they were laughing so hard, so much for holding their liquor.

The familiar sound of Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell's song filtered out of the speakers to wrap around the party, pulling everyone closer to watch what was certain to be a great show, if at the very least, a new story to add to the collection of "what did Quil do now..." tales.

"Listen Baby..." Quil sang into the mic, pointing at bella the whole time, slowly starting to tap his foot to the beat and slightly move his hips side to side.

"Ain't no mountain high" he sang, pointing to the ceiling, "ain't no valley low" pointing to the ground, "ain't no river wide enough baby" pulling his hands apart to show distance. "If you need me call me no matter where you are no matter how far..."nodding his head and pulling his hand to mimic a phone, still looking directly at Bella, he shook his "phone"... "dont worry baby..."

Still bobbing his head to the music he moved forward to a very shocked and embarrassed Bella who just had her hand over her mouth and very bewildered eyes. Bella searched through the crowd and tried look into her best friends eyes hopefully giving him the "what the hell" look he had named a few weeks ago. To bad Jacob was doubled over laughing and Embry was laughing himself but holding the camera steady. By this time Quil had come up to her and took her hand in his still singing, which honestly wasn't as horrible as one might have thought.

"Just call my name I'll be there in a hurry you don't have to worry..." Smiling he let go of her hand, backed up and began to shake his hips, turning away from her and looking over his shoulder at her, continuing to sing, shake his hips, getting the crowd into it as well. Turning to face her again he walked back up and pulled her up from her seat, by now realizing that she was actually pretty lucky to have a man like him in her life. Grinning to herself she wrapped her arms around Quil's neck and laughed.

Looking into his eyes Bella could see nothing but complete happiness. He'd always been there, she had called on him plenty of times and he had been there, they all had but Quil stood there, goof ball or not, holding onto her helping her come back to herself.

"My love is alive way down in my heart..."Grinning ear to ear, Bella hugged herself closer to Quil, starting to dance right along with him. Suddenly, Quil lifted his arm and spun Bella underneath it, with that the song slowly faded out and the crowd applauded, whooping, hollering, cheers of an encore were heard. Quil just grinned his goofy grin and leaned in to kiss his girl, who had realized she was the luckiest girl in the entire pack and probably the whole world.


End file.
